


A Text Message To Change It All

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine is dared to text his crush at a McKinley party and his crush just happens to be the new transfer teacher to McKinley…one Mr. Sebastian Smythe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Text Message To Change It All

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week, Day 5: McKinley

_Mr. Smythe? –BA_

Who is this? –SS

_Blaine Anderson, Sir. The short smartass from your third period history class. –BA_

I know who you are, Blaine. What’s going on? –SS

_Well, the thing is… I have this question. –BA_

What’s your question? –SS

_Uh, well. No…this is just stupid. I’m just playing a game with some friends, Sir. –BA_

It’s okay, Blaine. If you want to ask, you can. I just may choose not to answer depending. –SS

_Well, uhm, there’s not really a question, Sir. I just had to text you…saying it was a question was just an attempt of making an excuse. –BA_

Ahh, so your dare was to text me then? –SS

_Yeah. Or..kinda… –BA_

Kinda? What was the whole dare then? –SS

_The dare was to send my crush a text message. –BA_

You have a crush on me? –SS

_Yes, Sir. I do. –BA_

For how long? –SS

_Since a few weeks after you started teaching classes at McKinley. –BA_

It’s brave of you to admit this to me, you know. –SS

_I-uh, thank you I suppose? –BA_

I should be thanking you. It’s flattering. –SS

_Also very inappropriate. –BA_

You’re not the first student to have a crush on a teacher, Blaine. It’s okay. –SS

_I know I’m not the first. But it still feels wrong to think of you like that. –BA_

It’s okay. I don’t mind. –SS

_You don’t? –BA_

I really don’t. –SS

_You don’t mind that your student is having fantasies about you? –BA_

I don’t. Not when I’m having what are probably the same exact ones. –SS

_You what? Really? –BA_

Yes, really. Why is that so hard to believe? –SS

_No, Sir. Just…unexpected. –BA_

Well, it’s true. –SS

_I don’t know what to say. I’m blushing bright red right now just thinking about you. –BA_

You’re blushing? I wish I could see it. –SS

_I wish you could see it too. –BA_

Where are you right now, Blaine? –SS

_I’m at Brittany’s place right now. New Directions party. Why? –BA_

Because I’d like to see you if possible….Or stay late sometime after school. –SS

_Well, I could leave. They won’t mind. They’re too drunk to even notice. –BA_

Do you want to leave? –SS

_Yes. Yes I do. –BA_

Text me the address, and I’ll be there soon. –SS

_I’ll be outside. –BA_

I’ll be there in ten minutes. –SS

_See you soon, Sir.  Thank you. -BA_

What are you thanking me for? -SS

_For not laughing at me or freaking out about my crush. -BA_

Never. I know it might not be ‘right’, but I care about you Blaine, as much more than just a student. -SS

_And I care about you more than just as a teacher. -BA_

Good, I’ve hoped so for a while. -SS

_I guess it’s a good night for both of us. -BA_

That it is, Blaine. That it is. -SS


End file.
